


Don't You Know

by alpinefolk



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 05:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11029485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alpinefolk/pseuds/alpinefolk
Summary: 9S tries to change his fate.





	1. Scraping By

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changing your fate isn't easy.

The hazy feeling drifted in and out. Unable to move her limbs for several hours; the android tried a last ditch effort to command her pod. 

"Pod... contact... comma-" but the attempt failed with no response from Pod 042. 

"Shh... 2B it's okay. I'm right here with you." 9S gently caressed the android's face with a slight grimace forming on the otherwise serene face. 

9S loved her so much. He didn't mean for it to happen, but he had no choice. Logically he had to stop 2B from killing him. Logically, he knew this was his last and only moment with the only person he could consider a family. He did not want to go back to that feeling. A dark sunken place filled with loneliness. Anyways this was it. YoRHa for whatever reason was done with him. 

He looked back down at 2B, a terrified feeling spreading throughout his body. Does she hate me? Will she forgive me? 

"Look 2B, I had to stop you. I know you're trying to follow orders... but I have to say it. I love you too much to let this end here." 

2B heard every word... Not sure if she feels relieved that fate has some how changed this time. Not sure if she should be scared. If anything she is happy that this time he is sane; emotional health still intact despite that failed mission. 

"I can let you move again, but you can't kill me. I made sure of that actually..." 9S placed 2B's head onto his lap and quickly initiated the hacking sequence to restore 2B's manual motor controls. "You can try moving now, but be careful." 

How many times did she control 9S fate. End his life? Take away his memories? It's over right? That cycle... For the first time she realized it did not matter. For the first time she looked around and saw the abundant green scape filled with trees and vines. How the grass below her body felt soft and comfortable. How 9S' smile was strained and nervous. How tears streaking down her cheeks were so wet and hot. She immediately lunged forward towards 9S, momentarily startling him, until she wrapped her arms around the boy. The sound of cicadas buzzing in the trees above drowned out her cries. But she could hear it... cicadas, birds, the faint breeze rustling leaves. 

And it was so beautiful.


	2. Someday You'll Be Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A needed reprieve from fate leaves our favorite couple lost in the throes of fear and regret. 9S overcome with frustration makes a decision to cross the line- well further than the line he has already crossed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter inspired by the song "Other Desert Cities" by Surfer Blood 
> 
> Listen to it here:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zQKAOU-U0ZA

The days passed at first in a blur. 9S slightly in fear that his hacked in commands could potentially fail, but so far the block on any actions that could bring harm to 9S appeared to work or at least 2B didn't show any desire in finishing her mission. Both Pods were now in his control too, with all communication to and from command completely denied. 

As the pair walked through the forest, 2B suddenly drew out Cruel Oath causing 9S to flinch out of fear. He looked at 2B to see her stopped mid motion before rushing towards the hostile machines, a sad look turning down her lips. Shit...9S thought. I keep screwing this up. 

Never ending as the day was they finally settled down into their new home... or hideout. 9S wasn't sure of what to make of the abandoned sheltered found deep within the forest. The canopy of trees at least brought some darkness to their quarters helping to soothe is artificial optical nerves. Maybe tonight he will try to talk to her. They haven't said much since she broke down in tears. He could still feels her shaking body against his as his arms embraced her. After setting the Pods to sleep mode he resolved to talk to 2B. 

"2B you seem to really like this forest. You're always staring out the window." 9S decided he will start the conversation somewhere... anywhere. 

"..." She looked over as 9S, "Hidden, quiet it will be hard for them to find us here." 

"Uhh.. Yeah." 9S scratched the back of his head... searching for a way to change the topic. 

"...You love me right, 9S?" 2B began to close the protective shutters on the window. 

"Uh.. Yes." 9S was surprised and speechless. 

"I'm sorry, you know for everything... I'm sorry that I can't protect you. I'm sorry I hurt you. And it will never be enough... 9-nines... I don't want you to forgive me. You shouldn't." She began to untie her visor revealing tired eyes. 9S noticed that she barely revealed her emotions- barely spoke, but when she did it was like flood gates opening, a dam bursting, washing away everything he knew. 

9S could only stare at her blue eyes, as she approached him slowly, reaching out her hands to cradle his head against her chest. It was like spring water running through his hair. Her fingers rubbing and massaging his scalp. 

He could hear her voice cracking, "...Nines... I love... you." 2B began to untie his visor, once the material was pulled away she could see his eyes beginning to tear up. 

"I forgive you more than you will ever know. You're all I ever wanted, 2B! Just let me love you." 9S cried out. He couldn't hold back anymore. He was swimming against a current of her emotions and it was hard to keep up. He wrapped his arms around her waist, gently rubbing soothing circles into her back. 

She gasped upon feeling 9S's lips on her throat. It was 2B's turn to swim through the current; a wave dragging her back under. As her skin felt warm from the trail of kisses 9S was leaving from her throat to her cheeks. The ticklish feeling causing the android to giggle. 

9S smiled at 2B as he pulled her down towards the floor to their makeshift sleeping pallet. Finally building up the strength in him and encouraged by 2B's lack of denial he placed a soft kiss on her lips. He could feel her head tilt up as her lips mouthed a wordless message against his own. Maybe this is the best way to dispel their fears; to feel each other. To make each other feel good. This was possible with their bodies at least. 

"2B is it okay... with you?" He trailed his hand down form her cheek stopping above her chest. 9S was curious about 2B's body to be honest. He's read and seen pictures of female androids even humans, but he knew it was a completely different experience in real life. 

"Yes... Anything you want, Nines." she replied as she copied his movements but her hand stopped at the edge of his coat yanking at the hem.

"Ahh... Then I want to make you mine." 9S was feeling so many things... the pressure of his body against 2B. How her legs pressed up lightly against him. How he wanted this dizzy feeling to continue forever. 

"You'll be mine forever." 9S leaned back down to devour a needy kiss from 2Bs reddening lips. His hands gripping her sides. The faint noise of wind howling against the house as a late summer rain storm moved in. There was no limit to 9S' desire now that the invisible boundaries were eliminated; all permissions granted. The pair sunk back under the waters, deciding not to come back up for air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if many readers will know what a sleeping pallet is, but while growing up my cousins and I would create makeshift beds with blankets and pillows on the floor during sleep overs. It was honestly one of the most comfortable feelings ever to be cuddled around loved ones and watching scary movies all night. 
> 
> Ugh I suck at descriptive writing... I'm working on it (years of technical/ emotionless writing literally killed my creativity). Thank you so much for the kudos and feedback on the first chapter! I really appreciate it and will do my best to incorporate it in future stories/ chapters- heck if there's something you want to see let me know! I'm no writer by any means, but I would love to get better and to write stuff that is able to satisfy and elicit emotion from my readers.

**Author's Note:**

> IDK what happened. I wanted to write something dark, but couldn't manage it. Not sure if this could be considered fluffy... Maybe we need more fluff.


End file.
